Nightmare
by dreaming-within-the-stars
Summary: Elliot has a strange nightmare on night. Leo notices that it is bothering Elliot. But Elliot won't tell Leo about it. Will Leo ever find out the strange dream and the darkness that lurks behind it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello random person who clicked on this :) this is my first published story.

i hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

><p>Nightmare<p>

Nothing could be seen, except for darkness. A screaming voice could be heard in the distance. Elliot was standing there listening to the screaming. He started running, not knowing why or where to. But no matter how much Elliot ran, the darkness never went away. Then he eventually came across an image. But it was no ordinary image. It was an image that would haunt him forever. The image appeared before Elliot; with this the screaming became louder. The image was of Leo. He was screaming and crying over a body. From the look of it, the body was someone very important to Leo. This made Elliot's chest hurt. Everything about the image got worse, the screaming was louder. The thing that terrified him the most was the person who made Leo hurt so much. Elliot couldn't see who it was but whoever it was it made Leo very upset.

Elliot then woke up from this horrible dream. He sat up in his bed to find that he was crying. This took him by surprise; he didn't think the dream would make him this upset. Elliot quickly wiped them away. He then looked across the room to find Leo sleeping in another bed on the other side of the room. Leo was sleeping there peacefully; his face reminded Elliot of an angel. He then got up and walked over to Leo's bed. Leo's breathing was light and quiet. Elliot smiled and then started pacing around the room. The vision came back into his mind and had him worried about Leo. Elliot would walk back and forth in the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He eventually calmed himself down and sat down next to Leo.

"I hope everything will turn out alright…. Whoever that person was" Elliot whispered lightly, trying not to wake up put his hand on Leo's head and brushed away his hair from his eyes. Elliot sat there silently smiling to himself.

"You know I'm awake right?" Leo spoke. Elliot then jumped up

"LEO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP!" Elliot screamed.

Leo leapt over to Elliot and pressed his hand against his mouth. "Shhh! be quiet it's the middle of the night you know!" Leo hissed, "Remind me not to scare you at night time again" Elliot calmed down and removed Leo's hand."Leo why didn't you tell me you were awake" Elliot said impatiently.

"That's because I woke up from a nightmare not the long ago. After that I couldn't go back to sleep. That's when you woke up so I pretended to be asleep" Leo said bluntly. Elliot felt embarrassed for not noticing the Leo was awake the whole time. "Well…. Next time let me know you're awake" Elliot said sounding annoyed. Leo shrugged at that statement "sure thing Elliot" They both started moving back to their own bed, but neither of them went to sleep. They both just sat on top of the blankets.

"Leo.. May I ask why you weren't going to tell me you were awake?" Elliot broke the silence. Leo turned to him. They couldn't see each other very well because the room was so dark. Even though the room was dark and they couldn't see each other, Elliot could feel Leo's blank stare fixed on him. "I don't know honestly. I thought I could see what was bothering you" Leo said.

Elliot was surprised at this, he didn't think Leo noticed. "How did you know something was bothering me?" Elliot questioned. I probably was very obvious but Leo has his ways of knowing things that Elliot tried to hide.

"I could tell. Your behavior wasn't the same as it always it, even if it is the middle of the night. You normally don't act like that. That's why I decided not to tell you that I was up. I wanted to find out what was wrong because I know you wouldn't tell me even if I asked you" Leo said. Elliot was now facing Leo at this point; they were both looking at each other from across the room. "Leo… you know you can ask me anything. It's not like I would get mad" Elliot whispered, hoping Leo would and wouldn't hear that comment. "Elliot what bothered you so much that it woke you up? Did you have a nightmare as well?" Leo inquired.

Elliot hesitated, he isn't sure if he should tell Leo about the vision he saw. For all Elliot knows, Leo could have had the same nightmare. He wasn't even sure what it meant, it could be a memory from Leo's past that he doesn't want to remember. "Yeah I did…. I'd rather not really talk about it Leo…."Elliot responded the best way he could without saying anything about his dream. "Alright Elliot…. If you say so" Leo responded, "well I'm going back to bed. Goodnight Elliot" Leo then got back in bed and fell asleep.

Elliot sighed; he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep after that got up and walked out of the room silently. Elliot made sure he closed the bedroom door quietly so Leo wouldn't wake up and follow him. He crept down the hallway, which was very dark except for some moonlight that came in through the windows. He eventually reached the room he was walking towards. He twisted the door knob and walked in. The room wasn't very big, it was about medium size. In the middle of the room was a grand piano that Leo and Elliot would always play together. Elliot slowly closed the door and walked forward. The big windows gave the room light but not very much light. When He reached the piano; the dust on it could be seen. Leo and Elliot had stopped playing piano for a while; they had just gotten too busy to actually play the piano together.

Elliot opened the cover off the keyboard. The white and black keys started to shine in the moonlight. He glided his hand on the top of the keys, without pressing down on them. He smiled as he thought of back to when he use to come and play it together with Leo. He would always find Leo in here by himself playing the piano. He would always be playing the same, beautiful melody. Every time Elliot found Leo like that, he would go over and play with him. But those moments stopped happening. Leo hadn't played the piano in a while, and because of that Elliot hasn't touched it either.

"I wonder if I still remember the melody…"He spoke softly.

His finger gently moved across the keyboard, trying to find the right keys. He found it and played the note. The sound wasn't very high or low, it was in the middle. Elliot eventually found the other notes they played together. He started playing them in an elegant fashion. His hands quickly moved from note to note. The tune he was playing was beautiful, and somehow nostalgia. This song always reminded him of Leo. It was a song that not many people heard, but when they did they thought it was beautiful. He felt the same with Leo. Elliot thought if Leo actually showed himself to other people, more people would see what beauty he holds. But Leo is Leo and always will be, you can't force him to show himself to everyone. Elliot always knew this too, but he still wished for Leo to reach out.

Then the vision had appeared in his mind, the vision of Leo. Elliot tried to brush the vision away by focusing on the song, but that didn't help. The vision started to empower his thoughts. Slowly he didn't pay attention to what keys we were playing and began to get of track. The happy, peaceful song gradually turned into a gloomy and depressing melody. The song then started to fit the vision of Leo. Elliot then snapped back to what he was doing. His fingers slowly came to a stop and the room became quiet once more. He became frustrated and rubbed his hands though his hair, making it all knotted. The dream kept bothering him and wouldn't go away, like a scar from a deep wound.

"Maybe if I sleep it will go away" Elliot said with the littlest bit of hope in his voice.

He stood up and was going to walk to the door. Instead his feet lead him to a little coffee table that was in the room. It had a picture frame on it. Elliot reached for a picture frame and gazed at it. The picture was of Leo and Elliot. They looked so happy in the picture, or at least Leo looked really happy. It was a picture from when they first adopted Leo as Elliot's servant. Leo wanted a picture of them together so he could always remember the day. I guess that day meant a lot to him, because of his expression in the photo. Leo had a big smile on his face. Leo does smile but it's very rare. He never normally smiles in Photo's either. This is one of the rare photos where he smiles, maybe the only one if that. The picture made Elliot smile as well. He put the frame back down and started his way to the door.

* * *

><p>the next chapter is coming :) probably within a day or so<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Daydream

Leo was awoken by the sunlight. It was coming into the room through the window. The window was located on the other side of the room, right across from Elliot's bed. Leo opened his eyes and saw the wall. He must have fallen asleep like that because he doesn't twist and turn much in his sleep. That is unless he was having a nightmare. He was having a nightmare thought, sometime last night. The memories of last night then poured into Leo's head. He remembered that Elliot had a nightmare last night as well. But it was bothering him to no end, and he wouldn't tell Leo what it was about.

Leo sat up in bed. He looked over to Elliot's bed. He didn't see anything but blobs and blurry objects. He had forgotten that he didn't have his glasses on. He reached over and grabbed his glasses. He wiped the hair out of his face, his deep purple eyes shown. He quickly put his glasses on and wiped his hair back into his face. He didn't like his eyes, in fact he hated them. The only person that liked them was Elliot. Elliot loved them to be exact, but he understood Leo and didn't push him to show his eyes to everyone. Elliot understood everything, everything that no one else could comprehend. That was one thing he liked about Elliot. There were many things that Leo liked about Elliot, but he couldn't name them. He probably doesn't even know some of those things existed until someone told him. He then snapped back to reality.

Leo slowly turned his head and saw Elliot's bed. It was just a bundle of blankets. Everything was normal except for one small fact, Elliot was missing. Leo quickly got up and placed himself on Elliot's bed. He then put his hands on the blanket and pillow. Both were cold to the bone; Elliot hadn't been here for a while. Leo got himself up and ran out the door. He knew Elliot was nearby. The fact that Elliot was not in his bed worried Leo. Yes Elliot might have went back to sleep but knowing him, he probably didn't. He knew something was bothering that hot-tempered male. But the fact that Elliot wouldn't tell him was sort of killing him inside. He ran down the hallway, the light was extremely bright in the hall. This lead Leo to believe it was around noon time. But that didn't matter to Leo; he only cared about finding Elliot at the moment. Leo was going to check every door he passed in the hall but something stopped him from doing so. He somehow ended up in the piano room, or so what Elliot calls it.

The room wasn't very big, about medium size. The only thing that was in the room was a piano. There were a few tables in it but that was it. Leo saw something that caught his eye. He strolled over towards a table. On this table was a picture frame. He picked up the frame and stared at the picture. The picture was off Elliot and Leo. By the looks of it, it was around when Leo first became the Elliot's servant. In the photo, His master was smiling up a storm. He looked as if he just received present or good news. Leo of the other hand looked like he always did. He wasn't smiling or anything, he looked as if he were in a daze. Elliot's arm was wrapped around Leo's neck to draw him closer in the photo. Leo felt some weird feeling in his stomach. Because of this he got disgusted at the photo and put it down.

He then spotted something wrong with the piano so he crept over to it. He realized that the cover for the keys was up. He stood there for a couple of moments, knowing that Elliot was probably here playing piano. Leo then placed himself on the piano bench. The key sparkled as the sunlight bounced off of them. He placed his hands on the keyboard. His fingers glided across it, feeling the smoothness of the keys. Leo pressed down on a key, the noise of the key then filled the room. He then started playing a melody. This melody was said to be calming, but others would say it had a depressing tune to it. The song filled the room with its calm and serene feel to it.

This melody was called "statice". It was a song that Elliot had composed. Elliot had said that the song came to him in a dream, and then wrote it the next morning. He had given it to Leo as a sign of their friendship. Leo thought it was cheesy to have a song as a sign of their friendship but eventually had accepted it. They played this song together a lot, since they both liked to play piano. Although they both hadn't touched the piano in a while, they both enjoyed it. Leo's fingers were quick on the keyboard, not missing a single note. He was always very skilled when it came to the piano. Elliot was always jealous of his musical ability, but Leo very really thought much of it. Plus he thought Elliot played the piano just as well as he did.

Leo was suddenly shaken from his thoughts. The sounds of footsteps were able to be heard from outside the door. He didn't stop playing the song; in fact the melody grew louder. The door knob twisted, making some weird squeaky noise. The door opened inwards and a shadowy figure stood in the doorway. The figure stepped into the room and closed the door. Leo had already stopped playing the piano. Some notes were still echoing throughout the room. "Good morning Leo" the individual spoke. The figure was none other than Elliot, the same person Leo has been looking for.

"Good morning Elliot" Leo said, "Where have you been? I've was worried since you weren't where you normally are" there was a couple moments of silence. "I was around…" he responded in a whisper. Elliot walked over towards Leo, taking very small steps. Elliot stopped right next to the piano and was looking at it. Leo could see Elliot's face more in detail now because of this. He had bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot. This told Leo that he had slept in a while. "You were playing 'statice' just now weren't you?" Elliot asked. Leo nodded as a replay.

Elliot sat himself next to Leo on the piano bench. The sunlight that was coming inside the room then became darker. Elliot placed his fingers on the keyboard. His fingers started to move up and down the piano in a fast motion. Leo then jumped in, they both were playing now. The melody sounded like it was supposed to, with two people playing it together. The tune had two different tunes when two people play it together. When played by oneself, it sounds calming but a little depressing. But when two people play it, one person plays the happy side and another plays the depressing side. In this moment, Leo was playing the happy side and Elliot was playing the depressing side. Leo smiled, he was happy that they could play the piano again together

Suddenly the melody stopped, or at least the depressing side stopped playing. There was a little tap on Leo's shoulder. He turned to find that Elliot had fallen asleep playing piano. His face looks a lot less stressed; it was kind of peaceful in a way. "Only Elliot could fall asleep playing piano" Leo joked. He leaned his head against Elliot's and stayed like that for a couple minutes.

Then the thought struck Leo. Elliot hasn't been asleep at all then he just falls asleep next to me. Does that mean that he trusts me that much? That he can just fall asleep right next to me and not worry about that dream anymore. The thought of the dream was back. The dream that Elliot had the night before; the one that was bothering him so much he couldn't sleep. But he didn't know it was until just now; until the thought of trust came into his mind. Leo turned his head carefully, trying to get a look at Elliot. His eyes were shut and his breathing was very soft. Leo then looked over at the picture frame. The picture of Elliot and Leo stared at him; sort of haunting him. The feeling of disgust came back into his stomach. As he was looking at the picture, it had started to rain outside. The sound of the rain was able to be heard from inside the house.

* * *

><p>To those who actually read this far. i officially love you xD because i never thought that people would actually read this after chapter 1.<p>

working on next chapter~~~ (don't know where this story is going~~)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fear**

Time passed after that happened and Leo was sitting in the library. He had a thick book in hand. He was staring at the words on the page. The words didn't seem to make sense to Leo. More like he wasn't paying attention enough to understand them. He was too busy glancing up at Elliot, who was reading a book as well. He was intently staring into the book, as if it was very intriguing. But what was worrying Leo was the fact the Elliot didn't seem to be bothered by the dream anymore. Either that or he wasn't showing his true emotions. Elliot had a habit of doing that when he didn't want people to fuss or worry of him.

Since the event in the piano room, hours have passed. It was around 6 o'clock at night to be exact. Because of this the room was turning a nice golden color. Leo glanced outside and saw the sun barely peeking over the land. It was a nice unfathomable orange-yellow color. He would have sat there and admired the sun a bit more but he didn't have time. He probably was making the whole dream thing a big deal, when it really wasn't. He tried to make himself stop worrying, but it never really did anything for him. It would somehow creep back into his mind. Leo thought of approaching Elliot with this matter, but decided against it. He didn't want to make Elliot remember such a dream, if he even forgot about it.

Even though they have been friends for a long time it seems, Leo has never really been able to approach Elliot on anything. He never wanted to make him worry about meaningless problems. That's just how Leo's been. And it all started with his family. His family never seemed to like Leo very much. They just ignored him when he was around. And after his mother had passed away, he was taken to an orphanage. At the orphanage, the kids never understood Leo. They were also bothered by the fact that he also had his hair in his face, never showing his eyes to anyone. But that wasn't the only purpose for Leo not opening up to anyone. His real reason was that no one ever understood him. They all jeered and thought he was different just because he wasn't like everyone else. This is why Leo decided the read books. He read them for entertainment, instead of talking to people. He thought the world in a book was so much for fascinating then the outside world he lived in.

That was all until Elliot had showed up. Once he appeared into his life everything was different. He showed him what friendship and the world was really like. For this reason, Leo stuck with Elliot. He had given him something that was so precious, something so fragile. And that gift was friendship, knowing what it's like to be liked. But that was the reason he never opened up to him. As much as they were friends, he didn't want Elliot to be concerned with senseless matters. Leo also feared the thought of losing Elliot. He didn't want Elliot to start thinking he was outlandish. So he never really opened up to him often. Elliot probably knows this as well but doesn't seem bothered by it.

Elliot then closed the book he was reading. He got up from his chair and strolled over to the bookcase. He scanned the various titles and put his book back in the correct spot. Leo sat there in the other chair and watched him. He observed the way he walked, acted, and hand motions. Sometimes he could tell if something was wrong with Elliot by the littlest difference in his actions. But there was nothing different. If Elliot was hiding something, then he was doing a good job of it.

Elliot then turned to face Leo. His face had a bright vibrant smile on it. They were no flaws in anything. It showed no emotions except happiness. For some reason this got Leo very concerned. Elliot was acting strange and he knew it. But he couldn't figure out just what was bothering him. "Hey Leo, you should stop reading. In this light, it will hurt your eyes" Elliot said in a happy tone. He didn't realize it but it was very dark. The sun must have officially set because the room wasn't the orange color it was a couple of minutes ago.

"Oh yeah I didn't even notice" Leo laughed it off. "You must love books that much you don't even notice huh?" Elliot said awkwardly. He silently shut his book. He stood himself up and wandered over to the bookshelf. He placed the book in alphabetical order, like it was supposed to be. There was a silence between them, like a small tension. And the stupid awkwardness was all because of the dream. The exact dream that Elliot wouldn't let go off. And he wouldn't talk to Leo about it. Elliot had his rights not to tell him. But if it was bothering him this much then he could at least let some pressure of himself. And because Elliot refused to talk to him about it, there was awkwardness between them.

"Hey Leo, Do you want to go play piano?" Elliot asked after the several moments of silence. Leo was surprised at that question; it was something he wasn't expecting. He slowly turned to Elliot, who was now looking out the window. "Sure" Leo replied back. He suddenly turned to Leo with a big smile. "Good! Cause I've been itching to play you this new song I write last night" Elliot proclaimed. Leo smiled and nodded his agreement. They both then left the library and started down for the piano room. There were a couple floors in the Nightray Mansion and the piano room happened to be on the first floor. They were currently on the second.

The hallway was a very elegant blue color. Since the sun had gone down, the hallway lost its color. It changed whatever color the moon wanted it to look for the night. Leo guessed that the moon wanted it to look like a dark blue. The floor was a different story though. Since not much light could reach the floor, it was a dark black color. It was the kind of color that you were expected to be dragged into. It reminded him of the abyss. Like the abyss was coming up and dragging them both into the hell-ish bottomless pit.

They then reached the stairs. They were plain as anything, straight down stairs. But when you looked at the bottom of the stairs, everything was black. Things like this never really scared Leo, but this got him a little freaked out. Only because Elliot was acting weird and everything was pitch black around 7 o'clock. It wasn't supposed to get this dark until at least 9! But he nevertheless kept up the pace with Elliot.

They both started going down the stairs. As they progressed down the stairs, the darkness got bigger. It looked as if it were going to engulf them both. When they both got to the bottom of the stairs, it was like a black mist was upon them. Elliot seemed to make nothing of it, as if he was used to it. Leo didn't hesitate either but it just seemed kind of creepy to him.

They then finally reached the piano room. Leo twisted the doorknob and pushed the door inwards. The room was the way it always was. It was plain ordinary room with a piano in the center. It was a bit darker than before but it was still the same. Elliot walked past Leo and into the room.

"Come on Leo! I want to show you my song!" Elliot said as he placed himself on the bench. "

You're acting like such a kid Elliot" Leo bluntly stated as he closed the door. He started over towards Elliot, who was getting ready to play.

He then began to play. Leo sat himself next to Elliot on the bench as he was playing. The song was a very gentle song at first. It had a simple melody with a soothing tempo. He was playing a lot of high notes so it gave it a very happy tone. His fingers began to shift to the other side of the piano. This shift made the high notes decreasingly turn lower and darker. This movement had struck Leo. The song that was being played then turned dark and melancholy. He noticed the way Elliot's fingers were moving too. They were moving gently and lightly before. But not they were moving swiftly and roughly. This is when Leo knew something was wrong. He knew that Elliot was still being bothered by the dream. He knew it all and still couldn't help him; Because Elliot didn't want him to know.

Elliot glanced at Leo a couple of times while he was still playing. Leo tried to smile to give him support but it wasn't holding out much. Elliot must have saw this and gradually let the song faded out.

"Are you alright Leo?" Elliot inquired. His face looked kind of worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why did you stop playing? I really liked your song" Leo lied. That wasn't really a lie though. He really did like his song. But it is just the fact that Elliot won't tell him and uses a song to vent his feelings. He decreasingly lost sight of the thing he called trust. That same trust he saw last night when Elliot fell asleep playing piano.

"Yeah the song isn't really done yet. I don't know where I'm going with it so I don't know if I'm going to finish it. I didn't even give it a name. Elliot answered back.

Then silence over took the conversation. They just didn't know what to say to each other. Elliot got himself up from the bench. He walked over to the coffee table, the same one that had the picture on it. He had picked it up and stared at it for a few minutes.

"Leo do you remember this photo?" Leo shook his head and Elliot laughed. "I don't remember much but from the looks of it I think I was the day you agree to be my servant. You look so happy in the picture though! I have never seen a picture of you before with a smile on your face. You should smile in picture more often!"

"Elliot what are you talking about I've never smiled in pictures before" Leo stated, "even in that photo, I'm not smiling" He then realized what was going on. Elliot was seeing something completely different than what he himself saw.

Elliot paused for a moment. He kept looking at the picture. "No Leo…. You're smiling in this photo. I know it because it's right here!" Elliot said. It sounded as if he was getting a little angry. This made Leo get up, he walked on over to Elliot. The picture frame was the same as it always was. It was a solid brown color. The picture though was different. In the photo, Elliot was smiling but Leo was not.

"Elliot…. I'm not smiling in this photo. Where did you get the idea that I was?" Leo said. Elliot looked at Leo. His eyes were clouded by thoughts but he looked sort of devastated. His face darkens a bit and lowers. Elliot still stares down at the photo, as if something might change. His hands tighten his grip on the photo. Leo reaches his hand out for the frame, hoping that if he took it away Elliot wouldn't feel as bad. But Elliot saw Leo's action and moved away from him. Tension started to form between them once again.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed" Elliot said. He shoved the frame in Leo's hands and stormed out the door. Leo was then left there by himself to wonder what really just happened. Elliot was seeing things different than what Leo was seeing. How can you miss something that obvious, something that can't change even if you wanted it to? How can you see a picture different then everyone else? Leo didn't understand but he did know one thing. That something was terribly wrong with Elliot.

* * *

><p>yay next chapter complete! :D<p>

i already have some ideas for the next chapter~

i didn't like what i did with the ending (it could have been done a lot better)


	4. Chapter 4

Mistake

It was now midnight. Everyone was resting peacefully, except Elliot. He sat there in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep at all. Not after what had just happened. The scene in the piano room filled his mind. The picture frame mostly came to his mind. It wouldn't leave him alone. The smile on Leo and Elliot's faces was so vibrant in his mind. He just couldn't believe that the picture was all a lie. And Leo's face also came to his mind. His face looked sort of surprised and worried beyond belief after he had said the comment about the picture. It was truly bothering Elliot inside about seeing things different then everyone else. He cannot understand why he, of all people, would be the one that this happens too. Why was it happening now? Did it have to do something with the dream? Were they both connected somehow?

Elliot sighed and rolled to one side. He saw Leo's bed, which was empty. Leo hadn't come back after the scene in the piano room. Actually he has not seen Leo since then. After he stormed out of the room, Leo didn't show up for curfew. Elliot felt bad for leaving Leo alone after what had happened. Sure Elliot had his problems with what was going on but he didn't think of Leo's feelings. He is probably just as broken as Elliot, even though it doesn't really involve him at all. But Leo was his servant, so whatever happened with one of them affected both.

"Maybe I should tell Leo about the dream soon. It would probably cause a lot less problems for the both of us" Elliot whispered to himself. He has thought of telling Leo about the dream. But every time the moment comes, he doesn't know what to say and keeps his mouth shut. Elliot knows it's an important matter and needs to be dealt with. But he doesn't know how it will affect Leo. Maybe it was good that the dream was still in the dark. So no one knew about it but him.

Elliot shook his head of those thoughts. No Leo must be worried sick about. He was always very perceptive with situations. So he would probably know that something was bothering him, even when he was trying his hardest not to show emotion about it. Leo also knew Elliot like a book. He always knew the small little things he did when he was upset or angry. That was something Elliot always liked about Leo, but sometimes it scared him. It was like Leo knew him more than he did himself.

A new theory popped into Elliot mind. Maybe Leo didn't return tonight is because he is that worried about Elliot. Maybe he is trying to figure things out too. Or he could be afraid to return to Elliot. Maybe the thought of Elliot hallucinating scared Leo. Or maybe he was trying to figure out what was actually going on. He wasn't sure but he was worried about Leo. He always returned on time, no matter what. This shouldn't be an excuse. Elliot then got frustrated with himself. In his state of frustration, he threw away the blanket he was barely holding on to. The light sheet flew in the air but then floated back down. Since he wasn't trying to throw it hard, the blanket landed back on top of him. Elliot gave a small grunt of anger and with it forcefully threw it to the ground. He laid back down and continued thinking.

Why was everything so confusing? Why were things becoming so weird? Why did he even have the dream? That last thought stuck to Elliot. Maybe it's the dream's fault. Maybe it was trying to tell him something. Or maybe it wants to see him suffer. Maybe it wants to see him give up. It was taunting him.

Elliot shook his head. "Great now I'm blaming everything on something that's not even real" He sat himself up in bed. He ruffled his hair, which was quite messy due to the stress of the dream. He turned his attention to the moon. The moon was extremely bright for nighttime. The small light it gave off was shining in through the windows. It made the room look a bit less creepy, even if the light was minimum.

There was a sudden rush on footstep down the hall. It jolted Elliot out of his realm of thinking. The footsteps got closer and closer until they stopped. The doorknob turned quickly and The door fiercely opened. A figure stood there in the doorway. The person was panting, as if they had been running quite a bit. Elliot realized who the figure was. It was Leo. His face was something that could not be described. It was a mix of worry, fear, distress and nervousness. Words had then spilled out of his mouth, words that were wished they were lies.

"Elliot! The Headhunter has returned!"

* * *

><p>I must apologize for the short chapter. the next one will be longer a promise :)<p>

anyway yes the headhunter has returned DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! xD anyway for people who don't know who the headhunter is. please go and read pandora hearts. i would give the specific chapter but it's many chapters and i don't know off hand. it's pretty recent :3 so yeah there will be spoilers later on. just putting that out there.


	5. Chapter 5

Escape

Everything just fell to pieces. Those words Leo had just spoken changed everything. Elliot's calm cool attitude was replaced with pure fear. Something he hadn't felt in quite a while. Those words now haunted Elliot. It kept repeating over and over in his head. If the Headhunter had returned then he was in danger, and so was Leo. Elliot never actually thought the headhunter would return. Sure he was around in the past. But the headhunter then dropped off the face of the earth after a few cases.

The first headhunter case had occurred a couple of years ago. It attacked the Nightray family by ripping the persons head off. It was like a sick twisted hobby of theirs. But the one strange thing that baffled everyone was that it only attacked the Nightray's. Every other family was not being affected by this. It was just strange in itself.

When the headhunter first attacked, Elliot's family had tried to protect him. They wanted him to leave the Nightray mansion with a few others so he won't get hurt in any way. But the people trying to help him were Ernest and Claude. They were close relatives to Elliot. Even though every Nightray was related to each other, they were more like his family than anything else.

But before Elliot knew it, Ernest and Claude had died by decapitation, AKA the headhunter. Elliot had overheard them talking about getting rid of Leo so Elliot could get a _proper servant_. Ernest and Claude had no idea that Elliot heard them speaking of this idea. After that was said, Elliot's chest and head started to hurt. He blacked out after that and when he woke up. His relatives, Ernest and Claude, were dead. After that event, his sister, duchess Nightray, Elliot and a few others left the mansion for safety.

Elliot never thought the headhunter would return though. It's been a while after that had happened and the headhunter didn't really exist anymore. So everyone thought it was safe. They assumed that the Headhunter just went away, like he never existed. Elliot was sort of afraid at first, mostly because his close relatives died from this case. But he eventually got use to it. Leo was also present when all of this occurred so he knows how much pain he went through.

"What...?" Elliot barely got out of his mouth, "the headhunter….has returned?" He could see that Leo was very worried, even though you couldn't see his true expression. The shock of the news started to kick in. He never thought the headhunter would return, but apparently he did. And Elliot was in more danger then before.

"Yes… a case was just submitted to the duke a few hours ago. A fellow Nightray member was killed about 2 nights ago. They found him not that long ago with his head decapitated" Leo stated. You could hear the fear in Leo's words. That sort of shock Elliot, Leo is normally never that afraid. But something must be freighting him.

Elliot got himself up from the bed and started pacing around the room. He started to get worried. Everything is going to start being chaos again. The Nightray house is going to be crazy the next couple a weeks. "How did you find out about this information?" Elliot demanded.

"I was in the library reading some books. I was trying to find out the real reason you are hallucinating. That's when your sister came in. she found me and was looking for you, hoping that you would be with me. But she didn't come with me it looks like" Leo said looked around him.

"WHERE DID VANESSA GO!" Elliot was now getting unnecessarily loud.

"First off please calm down. Second be quiet it's the middle of the night. And third I think she is still in the library where I left her." Leo stated, "What's with you and yelling at night time…"

Elliot didn't really respond to what Leo said. He just marched right out of the room without saying a word. His patience was running out, not to mention he had to make sure Vanessa was alright. And with the headhunter now on the loose, no one should be alone. He then felt a small tug on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw it was Leo.

"Elliot, come on now. Use your head. If you march out of this room alone, you won't just be putting yourself in danger. You will be putting me and Vanessa in danger as well." Leo said, "You really need to use your head and not follow up on your emotions…"

Elliot sort of laughed. Now that he thought about it, that was a stupid idea of his. "Sorry about that… I guess I do get carried away sometimes" Elliot confessed, "And I don't always follow up on my emotions!"

"Now you're just acting like a kid" Leo laughed, "we should get going"

"DON'T CALL ME A KID!" Elliot said embarrassed and started walking with Leo.

They started for the second floor; they were currently on the first. They ran down the hall to the staircase. They didn't care how loud they were, this was important. Elliot and Leo started up the stairs as fast as they could. When they both reached the top of the stairs, the library was about 2 doors down the left hallway. Elliot reached the door first and slammed the door open. "Elliot… you could be gentler with the door…." Leo bluntly said. But Elliot didn't care; he only wanted to make sure his sister was all right.

A figure stood there in the dark. It looks as if they are holding a book in their hand. "Vanessa?" Elliot spoke. The figured turned around and dropped the book. It was Vanessa alright. No one would be that dramatic with seeing the presence of one person.

"ELLIOT!" she cried and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and wept a bit. "I was scared something happened to you! The look on Leo's face when I told him the news about the headhunter made me feel as if something had happened!" she spoke.

"It's alright Vanessa.. I'm ok and I'm glad you're ok" he whispered. His worries started to fade from him. He could be calm for now. Vanessa then let go of Elliot and turned to Leo.

"You! You left me here all by myself! Why did you run off like that, giving me a heart attack! Plus we both could have been killed!" Vanessa pouted.

"Well you asked me where Elliot was and I knew his location. So I went to go fetch him and make sure he was safe. I thought you were going to follow me since you were as worried as I was" Leo stated. Vanessa jumped back a bit by that long statement. She knew it was the truth and was sort of embarrassed.

"Well we are all safe and that's all that matters now right" Vanessa spoke, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Oh Elliot I hate to be a bother but do you think you could walk me back to my room? I'm afraid to go back by myself with all the news about the headhunter floating around"

"Of course! Leo you come with us. We will both be in danger if I go by myself" Elliot demanded.

"Well I can't deny if you're demanding me Elliot" Leo laughed.

The three of them started their way out of the library. The Nightray mansion has about 2 or 3 floors. Elliot and Leo's room was on the first floor, while Vanessa's was on the second. They were on the second floor already so they didn't have to go far.

They got about half way there when Vanessa stopped walking. Elliot and Leo stopped and turned to her. She seemed to be looking for something that wasn't there. "oh dear…. I left my book in the library…. I'll be right back. I'll go and get it" she turned around and took about one step. Elliot moved fast as lighting to block her path. He didn't want anyone leaving.

"Vanessa please it's to dangerous!" Elliot angrily said.

"But it's more dangerous if you go! Besides what's the point of that! Just let me handle it okay?" she softly said, as if she was trying to calm down Elliot.

Elliot then turned to Leo for help. He knew Vanessa won't back down unless more then one person tells her no. That's just who she was. Leo nodded his head and turned to Vanessa.

"Please understand. Elliot is doing this for your safety. Just let him go and get it… let me walk you back to your room. It's not like your room and the library are on different floors. Just let Elliot go and get whatever it is you need" Leo pleaded.

Vanessa looked at Leo; she had a pout on her face. "Fine! But if Elliot gets hurt I blame you Leo!"

"Thanks for understanding Vanessa" Elliot smiled, "I'll be back in a moment. You two head over to Vanessa's room and I'll be there in 5 minutes!" Elliot said as he ran off towards the library.

He started running down the hallway. The library was about 5 doors down, so it should take long. Elliot decided to run as fast as he could so it wouldn't take him that long. But by the time he got to the door, he was out of breath. He was panting as he opened the door when the thought struck him.

"Wait…. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE TITLE OF THE BOOK IS!" he got angry once more and stomped out of the library. "She should have said the name of the title…. But it's also my fault for not asking"

He started back towards Vanessa's room when something happened. A pool of darkness flooded his eyes. He didn't know what was going on. And before he knew it he was passed out cold.

All he could see was darkness, nothing more. It was surrounding him, mocking him. He wasn't very sure if he was dead or alive. What if the headhunter got me? Know he would have known if he died. But… he never died before so he didn't know what death felt like. So he couldn't say that. A sharp pain then came into his head. It started thumping and beating like a loud drum. He clutched his head in pain, hoping it would go away soon.

Suddenly a voice called out to him. It was a very familiar voice, one he heard all the time. As soon as he heard it Elliot knew it was Leo'. It sounded like Leo was screaming or something. He couldn't make the words out. Elliot opened up one of his eyes and saw Leo's face. It was such a pained expression he couldn't describe it. But whatever it was, it hurt Elliot. He didn't want to see Leo in any pain.

"Leo….."Elliot mustered to speak. Leo sighed "Oh thank god… I thought you were…." Leo stopped his thought. Elliot didn't think Leo wanted to say what he really thought. "Are you alright?" his friend asked him. Elliot sat up and looked at Leo, a smile came upon his face. Elliot's head started pounding again. He held his head with his hand, hoping it wouldn't last long. He didn't want Leo to see him in pain. "I'm alright Leo…. I actually have no idea what happened…. One minute I'm walking down the hallway and the next I wake up to find out I was passed out cold on the ground…. Crazy, huh?" Elliot laughed.

Leo laughed with him, even though it sounded forced. "Well you're alright and that's all that matters. Let's get you back to the room. You need sleep because I know you haven't slept very well recently" Leo smiled, "I told your sister that I would only go back to her room if something terrible happened. Plus she's asleep anyway. She passed out as soon as she sat down on her bed" That smile. Leo never smiled. It was a beautiful smile, something that was treasured. It really brighten Leo's face up

"Ok that sounds good to me" Elliot said. Leo reached his hand out to Elliot to help him up. Elliot gladly accepted his hand. He tried to stand up, stumbling on the way up. He almost knocked Leo over trying to get off the floor. "Sorry Leo… I guess I'm more tired than I thought" Elliot said.

"See? This is why you need sleep! You better sleep tonight Elliot" Leo stated with some concern.

"I have been sleeping the last past few nights" Elliot answered back. Leo looked at Elliot in the eyes.

"No you haven't Elliot…. Your eyes say it all. Just get sleep and don't let that dream or the headhunter bother you" Leo whispered.

"Ok" Elliot smiled back. They started back towards the staircase. Little did they know of the danger that lies ahead for them the next morning.

* * *

><p>ok sorry for not updating in a while xD i had some writer's block.<p>

anyway i hope is chapter was long enough. since the last one was so short :) i already have the next chapter planned as well as 3 other stories i have to write. xDwell anyway thanks for reading and the next one will be up soon, hopefully xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Convict**

There was a sudden pounding on the bedroom door. It was so loud that it sounded like the person knocking might break open the door. Elliot had awoken from this loud noise. He was still in a daze, considering he just woke up. He thought it was Vanessa at first since they never went back to her room last night. He somehow passed out late last night going to get Vanessa's book. And when he woke up, Leo was there wondering if he was ok. Elliot found it strange and wasn't sure what actually happened, but was happy that they are both ok.

Elliot was about to get off his bed to open the door but they slammed it open themselves. To Elliot's surprise it wasn't Vanessa, but a group of Nightray. There were about 5 people within this group of people. Their facial expressions were a little different between them. But all of their faces said the same thing, and that was that they were enraged. Elliot wondered what they were doing here at this time of day. it was about 10 In the morning and people are just getting up at this hour.

"Wake up! Both of you!" one of the members proclaimed in a loud voice.

Elliot then stood straight up as fast as he could. But that wasn't one of his best ideas. He lost his balance for a bit, and almost fell trying to get himself together.

"What's going on?" Elliot demanded as his vision slowly became clear again. A small groaning voice came out behind Elliot. He looked over his shoulder to see Leo finally waking up. Leo, on occasion, was a heavy sleeper. It depended on if Leo hasn't slept much. He normally was a light sleeper like Elliot was. But Leo had times where he would not hear anything in his sleep. A bomb could go off and he wouldn't hear it!

Leo opened his eyes to see what was going on. He realized that whatever was going on wasn't good. He quickly jolted up in his sheets. Leo grabbed his glasses and set them on his face.

"What on Earth is going on?" Leo mumbled. His voice was still a little bit sleepy bearing in mind that he had just awoken as well.

One of the Nightrays in the group pointing at Leo. "Stand up you! You are being under house arrest for committing treason!"

"What! That's absurd! Leo did no such thing!" Elliot snapped at them. He was getting angry again, and this time it wasn't good. Elliot doesn't get this angry over silly mistakes like this. but since it was considering Leo, his anger would rise faster. And if this kept up, he would let his anger get the better of him.

"You must have a legitimate reason for arresting me, right?" Leo now spoke. It seemed like he didn't care about this but if you listened to his voice, it was shaking a bit.

"No one said you could talk!" one of them snapped at Leo.

"We do have a good reason. Your servant was accused of murder! He was accused of being the headhunter!" another stated

"He must be arrested for his crimes!" the person in the middle spoke.

Elliot was now frozen solid. His hold body went numb and he couldn't move. Leo?... be the headhunter? That's nonsense! Complete nonsense! He wouldn't hurt anything! Would he?... Elliot's thought were now in a bunch. He couldn't think straight, and this lead to more anger. He went from a cold, numb body to an increasing hot and enraged temperature. His blood pressure was now increasing majorly.

Elliot slowly turned his head to Leo, who was just as shocked as he was. His face was covered by his extended bangs. But Elliot didn't need to see his real face, he already knew his expression. He was terrified, pure fear. It scared Elliot a little bit, to know that Leo was that afraid. He doesn't know if he ever saw Leo this afraid before. It's just one of those emotions that was rare to see Leo express.

"Y-you're mistaken! There is no way that Leo did this. I was with Leo all night and I never saw him leave!" Elliot stuttered. He was getting nervous, which wasn't normal.

He was going to mention the whole incident last night with his sister. But his fear of getting his sister involved had stopped him. Plus it wasn't that important.

"How would you know? You were asleep the whole time! You could be planning everything with him for all we know!" a Nightray accused. A shiver went down Elliot's back. He knew that it was true. He couldn't prove to them that Leo was innocent. A small unknown fear started to creep up on Elliot. Something that was in the back of his head ever since that dream. And that was the fear of losing Leo. He didn't want to lose him, the thought was unbearable. Elliot turned back towards Leo. His expression didn't seem that afraid anymore, more like worried now. They both looked at each other, wondering on what to say next.

"Well when you say murders, do you mean the one that was reported last night?" Leo spoke, trying to get somewhere in this mess.

"I thought I said you're not allowed to speak!" the same Nightray stated once more, only a bit louder this time.

"Be quiet!" another hissed, "no we are not talking about that murder. There was one last night. We found them in the piano room. The same room that both of you use all the time"

"Forgive me but we don't use that room as much as we use to….. Besides this is new to me. I never knew of this murder" Leo stated. He voice wasn't shaking or anything, it was like this wasn't getting to him.

"Yes and the headhunter had just returned, how are you certain that Leo is the culprit? This matter just started reoccurring, and within the second murder you already blame someone?" Elliot spoke.

The Nightray group was stunned by that comment. They seemed to be embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. "Ok fine we don't have any real evidence. But we started to believe that it is your servant because he isn't a real Nightray, he is just a servant. You never know if someone paid him to do this or if he just truly hates the Nightray family" the middle person spoke again.

"But if Leo hated this family so much, why would he have been with us for this many years and never did anything? Plus Leo barely knows anyone outside of this family so he would aid anyone. _Even he would never stoop that low_" Elliot stated clearly.

"Ok fine you got us. But we wish to keep an eye on him. Everyone is very uncertain and there is a rumor going around saying that it's your servant. So since everyone is worried for their lives, we are going to watched you both from the outside. One of us will keep guard outside your door. If anything happens… well expect the worse…"

The Nightray group looked sternly at both of them. Elliot knew that they meant what they said. So they were basically being put under house arrest just so they can watch the two of them. It was pointless in a way since they were both innocent. But that fear was still there. Something that was afraid of the truth. Like it was trying to tell him something, something very important. But he couldn't grasp it.

"Alright that's fine" Leo stated before Elliot could answer. The group nodded and showed themselves off. The door shut quietly and everything was silent. The long painful silence tugged at Elliot, it begged him to speak. But he couldn't, his voice just wasn't coming out.

"Well that was….. Different" Leo broke the silence. His voice was now sounding scared.

"Yes it was…. Look Leo no matter what you say I will always believe that you aren't the headhunter. I know you would never do that to anybody no matter what. It's not your style. So if you ever did do anything like that, I'll be there to give you a good punch" Elliot laughed. He smiled towards Leo, and he was smiling back.

"Thanks Elliot…."Leo said, "I'm glad someone knows I'm not the headhunter" they stared at each other, looking deep within their eyes. Elliot actually couldn't see Leo's eyes but he could picture them. The elegant purple orbs that looked at him with confident and a little doubt.

Elliot sat back down on his bed, not knowing what to say. He awkwardly ruffled his hair, trying to figure out what to say. "So I'm assuming we aren't allowed to leave this room unless it's for meals" he said. That was the best he could come up with.

"I guess so. We are under house arrest after all. Or that's what they made it seem like" Leo said rolling on his bed, "you're not going to last all day in here. You get restless after a while"

"Oh I know. I'll figure something out" Elliot laughed. They both now laughed. The sunlight started to pour into the room. The curtains were blocking most of it. but the light was starting to get so bright the curtains let some of it sneak in. it was a perfect morning scene, without thinking of those people barging in. it was like nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>Then nightfall came. Nothing exciting happened during the day. Leo read his books in his own world. While Elliot read a little bit then started pacing. He wasn't good with doing one thing the whole day. He had to do more than one thing, he needed to be active.<p>

They were still in the room. Nothing could be seen in the room except outlines of objects. There was a bit of tension in the air though. Elliot just thought it was from the guards they had outside the room. But he wasn't really sure. But the one thing he did know was that they were both awake. He knew they were not going to get much sleep tonight.

"Leo…. You're awake, right?" Elliot whispered. He didn't want the guard to hear him for some reason.

There was a bit of a pause. This made Elliot believe that Leo really was sleeping.

"Yeah I am. why?" Leo then answered after a few moments.

"I think…. We need to talk..." Elliot confessed.

He wasn't going to tell him this but he felt as if it were the right time. He was going to tell him about the dream. Since the headhunter was back and everything. he thought maybe Leo had the right to know. Just in case something happens to him in the next couple days, he wanted to get it out of his system.

"Ok Elliot" Leo whispered. He slowly sat up in his bed, and Elliot did the same. They both sat there facing each other. A silence was between them again. Leo was staring intently at Elliot, waiting for him to speak.

"I think... it's time you know about my dream I had a couple days ago" Elliot started off. He knew that Leo was going to take this dream into deep thinking, but he had the right to know. Even if it was a couple days late.

Visions of the dream poured into Elliot's mind. The images of Leo screaming, the body that he was leaning over, and the fear. The fear that filled Elliot's mind when he first saw this. He never noticed it before but the reason he didn't tell Leo was because of that fear. The same fear he felt earlier. He was dreaming about his equal crying and screaming over someone's dead body. It wasn't normal so Elliot got scared that this was a memory or was going to happen to Leo. And he was afraid to know the truth.

"It's alright Elliot. Take your time. I'm not going to rush you" Leo said softly. Elliot was now stuttering. He didn't realize it but he was taking a long time to speak. By Leo's words, he was trying to comfort Elliot. He knew it was painful and he tried to take some of that pain away from him. It made Elliot feel better.

"Well in this dream it was you. I wasn't it in. and you were screaming…. I don' remember what you were saying but you were yelling and crying…. Over someone's dead body. I didn't see the person's face but it was someone that meant a lot to you…. And it hurt because that person made you feel that way…. All that pain you were in… it just hurt" Elliot said. He though it would take him longer to say his dream. He imaged it being more dramatic, but that was unnecessary.

There was something in the air that seems too had lifted. Little some tension was breathing a sigh of relief. And it felt nice. It made Elliot feel free of a burden. Although he had shared it with Leo and didn't get rid of it completely. He felt sort of free.

Leo seemed a bit relieved as well. He must have been waiting for this to happen. He was secretly waiting to hear the dream.

"Elliot…. That was bothering you? That dream? The dream about me losing something… important" Leo spoke softly. Elliot was now a bit embarrassed. The more he thought about it, the stupider it became.

"I know! I know! It's stupid" Elliot said trying to hide his embarrassment. He turned his vision to the floor.

"No Elliot its fine. I can see why it was bothering you. I feel sort of stupid as well. I was making a big deal about it. I thought it was something major. I was making it something that it wasn't. But it's still something to be worried about" Leo reassured. Elliot looked back over at Leo. He couldn't see much but he saw a faint smile on his face. It made Elliot happy in a sense. He was glad that Leo didn't think the dream was nonsense.

"Thanks Leo…. thanks for everything" Elliot said, "I also wanted to say something else"

There was silence again. Leo was sitting there waiting for Elliot to continue.

"I have this bad feeling…. Like something really bad is going to happen within these next few days. I don't know why but…. It's scaring me in a way…. I don't know what going to happen. But whatever it is, it's not going to be good. So I want to say one thing to you. If anything were to happen to me, stay strong. Don't forget that. You're amazing and nothing should tell you otherwise. In any event, remember me please? If anyone was to ever remember me, I would want it to be you" Elliot rambled on.

"Elliot…. You sound as if you are going to die?" Leo said, sounding afraid. It seemed that Leo didn't want to lose Elliot either. They were both attached to each other that the thought of losing them is unbearable.

"You never know.. But that's the kind of feeling I'm getting. I don't know it's weird huh?" Elliot stated.

"Please Elliot…. Don't say that ever again" Leo begged. He never begged ever, so it caught Elliot off guard. Leo never sounded like that before.

"ok I won't….. I just thought I'd tell you…"Elliot said. He slipped under his sheets and pretended that they never spoke of it. But it was tugging at Elliot now. He was getting worried that he said too much. But it was too late now. Elliot decided he would try and get some sleep. His thoughts escaped him and he started to fade into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>another chapter done~~ :D<p>

well i have news. this is ending soon. in like 2 to 3 chapters. i hopefully can fit everything in xD

but yeah sorry for the really long chapter this time. it's the most i've written so far~ i promise i won't write as much next chapter but i can't say the same for the last one.

thanks for reading~ :D


End file.
